


Small steps

by CelestialKnight



Series: natural halfie kaneki [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, this is part of an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialKnight/pseuds/CelestialKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the natural halfie kaneki au.</p>
<p>He read many books while he was kept up in his room, but he knew one day he would have to come out. Hide would get worried and he did need to eat. The thought of food was becoming more and more prominent as a mindset for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small steps

Nothing could possibly ruin this moment in all honesty. Here he found himself, finally alone with his mother. She was no longer taking orders from her terrible sister and she would be spending more time with him. So he wished. 

All a terrible dream… 

Waking up in the morning had never been so painful, but all he wanted to do was lie in bed. Just stay there for hours on end looking up to the ceiling. The food here wasn’t good, nothing felt right to him and his aunt wasn’t even nice to him. All he had were books and the motto his mother taught him: _be the person getting hurt, not the person hurting others._ Words to live by.

He sluggishly pulled himself out of bed and made haste to leave the house and catch up with Hide. He grabbed some toast seeing as it was one of the few edibles that agreed with him, made sure to properly eat, tie his shoes and was soon off.

Days were long, but he put on a smile and did his best not to show pain. He didn’t want to bother anyone, he was sure people had worse problems than he did. He was just unlucky. Maybe he would have better luck next time.

  

He would often end up crying himself to sleep at night, but he thought that to be normal. All children cried themselves to sleep. Nothing strange about it…

His hunger was increasing even if he had been eating somewhat properly, considering that his aunt’s suppers often made him sick. Being sick often got him in trouble so he tried to pretend to be all right. He was getting better as the days went by.

Hide often tried to get him to talk truthfully, but he really had nothing much to say. Hide couldn’t be bothered with his simple problems. They were just your average kid problems. No need to bother anyone what’s so ever.

Finding himself within the confined of his room, he would spend days without eating, not like it bothered his aunt much, but he was getting hungrier as the days went by. Everything smelt fantastic and hypnotically good to him, but those were bad manners.

He read many books while he was kept up in his room, but he knew one day he would have to come out. Hide would get worried and he did need to eat. The thought of food was becoming more and more prominent as a mindset for him.

He slowly put the book down and made his way downstairs. Maybe he could cook himself something. Or maybe his aunt had made supper and she needed help. He just wanted to take his mind off of it and be useful.

He crept down the stairs and saw his aunt had cut her finger while cutting up some carrots. She yelled at him to go get something to cover up the cut and he nodded obediently. As he made his way up the stairs, he stopped and blacked out only for a moment. 

 

She finished off the last of her meal and licked her fingers. Surprisingly tasty this one was. She licked her fingers and rubbed them on her clothes to watch them off.

She looked around. Had she really gone all the way to the 20th ward just to chase her pray? Seems like she had. She held her neck and fixed the crick in her neck and started wandering around the ward. She hadn’t been here often. It seemed in her best interest to get a feel of the area.

She looked down at her clothes. She hoped not to be seen because man there was a lot of blood. She stopped when she heard and smelt two of her favourite things.

  1.       The sound of tears
  2.      The smell of blood.



 

This meant there was another ghoul in the area. Which meant maybe a quick meal. Maybe.

Deciding to walk within that direction, she found a house. The lights were on, and no one seemed to notice the loud wailing coming from inside. Was this common? She walked to the door and decided to knock. If no answer, she would break it down. A minute passed and no answer.

Time to break the door down.

Upon entry within the house, the smell of human blood was intense. How many people had the ghoul decided to kill and decided to leave one human alive? She could feel a headache coming on. Maybe this wasn’t worth her time. She walked into the kitchen and saw the child with the one kakugan.

“Well shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh man I hope it's okay!! Just one of the many fics to come.  
> I guess you can call this a prologue?? Or an impromptu introduction?? either or work tbh.
> 
> this au is made in collaboration with Dextra2  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dextra2


End file.
